


Any Room For Doubt

by Estirose



Category: Solarbabies (1986)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 21:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5513144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose





	Any Room For Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tptigger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tptigger/gifts).



It was up to him, and he knew it. Metron was practical, the voice of reason of the group; it was not why he'd joined, but it was why he had stayed. Everything about the whole thing was crying for him to vote no and stay there, and yet he couldn't. He thought of Daniel, how he'd somehow become a voice of hope, hope that Jason and the others wanted to believe in.

The hope that he too wanted to believe in.

So, he scribbled out his "no", the "no" of safe, the "no" of practicality, the "no" of logic and sensibility. Replaced it with a "yes", the nonsensical and yet appealing course that he hoped he wouldn't regret. The smiles of the others made it worth it, and soon they were heading out, after Daniel, after hope.


End file.
